Battlefield: The Traitor and the Lover
by Misaki Akayashi
Summary: El soldado Katsuki Yuuri es tomado como prisionero de guerra por las fuerzas del ejercito ruso dejando atras todas las esperanzas de volver a ver a su amado después de tanto tiempo... ¿Podrá escapar y volver a su país para rencontrarse finalmente con él? ACLARACIÓN Este es un fanfic de Yuri! On Ice, ninguno de sus personajes me pertenecen y son propiedad de estudio de animación


Battlefield

#1- The Traitor and the Lover

Hola! Esta vez vengo con un Two-shot Victuuri ambientado en un universo alternativo (au) donde los personajes y la trama son de carácter militar.

Espero les guste! Nos vemos en las notas finales.

ADVERTENCIA  
Este fanfic puede contener escenas consideradas no aptas para todo público, incluyendo violencia física, relaciones sexuales explícitas, entre otras cosas. Si no te gusta, simplemente no lo leas. La decisión queda a favor del lector.

Narradora POV

Los cuerpos inertes de sus aliados yacían esparcidos por todo el campo de batalla, esa era sin duda la lucha más sangrienta en la que había estado jamás. Se asomó de su escondite solamente para ver como el enemigo avanzaba sin cesar sobre las líneas principales de ataque como si supieran con exactitud su estrategia completa. Por suerte aquél arbusto era frondoso, lo suficiente para esconderlo sin problema al menos, pero siempre y cuando no se quedara allí por mucho tiempo. Tenía miedo, estaba completamente aterrado, sí, pero no podía dejar que lo capturen. Cubrió su uniforme con una gruesa capa de barro y unas cuantas hojas con la intención de pasar desapercibido. De cualquier manera tenía que volver a Japón, la promesa que había hecho era lo que lo motivaba a intentar volver con vida, siendo otro el caso se hubiera rendido hace ya mucho tiempo. Después de todo no tenía sentido continuar con una guerra que ya estaba del todo perdida. Sostuvo el arma cargada que le habían otorgado con la mano derecha y la miro fijamente unos segundos como analizando su situación. ¿Cuántas probabilidades tenía de volver a verlo? ¿Él seguiría vivo? Diablos, lo extrañaba tanto que dolía. Pero no era el momento de pensar todo aquello que no hacía nada más que nublarle la visión con lágrimas que no saldrían, el enemigo podía oler el miedo. No tenían piedad, los rusos eran así, fríos y sin conocimiento de la clemencia. Cuando lograra salir de esa masacre podría llorar todo lo que quisiera, si es que lograba salir de allí, claro.

Sonó fuerte una trompeta a la distancia. Se estaban rindiendo y era hora de la retirada.  
El pelinegro maldijo entre dientes. No podría salir sin que lo vieran, después de todo estaba completamente en territorio enemigo. Tomó con su mano libre su comunicador e intentó avisar a la base, pero este estaba inutilizable debido a los incontables golpes que había recibido sin mencionar que el barro había dañado los circuitos. Lo arrojó frustrado hacia los árboles que tenía en frente. Su corazón estaba palpitando tan fuerte que sintió que podía escucharlo incluso por encima de los disparos y bombardeos. Tocó su pierna herida y se preguntó qué tan lejos llegaría antes de morirse desangrado en la negrura del bosque. Sus opciones se estaban agotando rápidamente junto con sus ganas de seguir intentándolo. Pero no se daría por vencido, no.

Observó nuevamente a su alrededor como los enemigos vitoreaban su victoria y sintió un sabor ácido en su boca. Al menos no lo habían visto, pero debía ser rápido. Se quitó el abrigo y lo hizo a un lado mientras sacó una pequeña navaja del bolsillo de este para así cortar la parte inferior de la remera "blanca" que aún llevaba puesta, solo necesitaba una tira lo suficientemente larga como para que funcionara de venda. El frio aire le azotó la piel de los brazos descubiertos como miles de cuchillos pero no le importó, el dolor formaba parte de su vida desde hace ya un par de semanas y había aprendido a convivir con él. Se apresuró a envolver la herida de su pierna con un lazo improvisado pero efectivo y volvió a colocarse su pesado abrigo antes de congelarse por completo. Suspiró del dolor y miró su obra, al menos había podido detener la hemorragia, pero necesitaba llegar a algún lado para tratar la herida con mayor delicadeza y precisión.

Miró por tercera vez desde su escondite para evaluar la situación antes de accionar algún tipo de plan de escape. Los enemigos se estaban retirando no sin antes llevarse con ellos cientos de prisioneros aún vivos. Yuuri, con el corazón en la boca, escudriño entre aquellos rostro con miedo de encontrarse a algún camarada amigo, pero para su suerte no reconoció a nadie. Eso solo podía significar una cosa, o estaban muertos o habían logrado escapar. Pero cualquiera de las dos opciones era mejor que resultar prisionero de guerra.

Después, el alivio inicial al no encontrar a nadie conocido fue sustituido con una sensación de malestar y dolor. Se sentía mal por esas personas que habían sido capturadas, después de todo, habían acompañado durante meses de entrenamiento y semanas de batallas dolorosas. Apretó al puño con fuerza y lo estampó contra el blando suelo de tierra. Se sentía inútil, estaba viendo como los demás sufrían y él ahí escondido entre los matorrales. Mejores soldados habían hecho cosas mucho más heroicas con heridas incluso peores que el simple disparo de una bala.

Guardó su pistola calibre 45 en el cinturón de pantalón camuflado, pero mantuvo su pequeña navaja en el interior de la manga de su abrigo solo por si acaso. Abrió su chaqueta y de un pequeño bolsillo con cierre extrajo una foto doblada en cuatro. Desplegó la imagen y la observó unos instantes antes de acercarla a su pecho y apretarla contra este con el dolor de la nostalgia. Ya faltaba menos.

Inspiró hondo inhalando todo el aire fresco que pudiera, necesitaba un poco más de inspiración para poner en práctica su escape, pero el olor de la sangre mezclado con barro y carne quemada solo le hacía sentir nauseas. Pero al menos funcionó, quería salir huyendo de ese lugar cuanto antes y nunca volver. Regresaría a la base, lo tratarían y enviaría una carta a su amado.

\- Espero que hayas mantenido tu promesa de seguir con vida o nunca te perdonaré, Vitya.

Guardó su preciada imagen, aseguró sus botas y comenzó a caminar a paso lento, arrastrando la pierna izquierda ligeramente. Tendría que tomar la ruta larga atravesando el bosque si quería que no lo encontraran.

Poco después de recorrer casi cien metros pudo escuchar unas voces no muy lejanas, por lo que se ocultó tras de un árbol y rezó preparándose para lo peor.

Yuuri no podía entender lo que decían puesto que hablaban en ruso y su lenguaje se limitaba al japonés y poco al inglés, pero se oían tranquilos y con ganas de retirarse, y en el mejor de los casos no habían notado su presencia. Hicieron un par de chistes o eso interpretó por la forma en la que reían y comenzaron a alejarse hacia su propio campamento pero la tranquilidad de Yuuri se esfumó por completo segundos después.

El perro que llevaban consigo comenzó a ladrar en dirección a su escondite.

Maldijo entre dientes, no había posibilidad de huir. Ya no.

Una lágrima cayó furtiva por su mejilla mientras recordaba el rostro de su amado y repetía su nombre una y otra vez mentalmente como si fuera un mantra. Aunque en realidad se sentía más como una despedida.

Los dos soldados volvieron rápidamente sobre sus huellas y encontraron al japonés tirado tras aquél enorme roble preso de las fauces del can. Lo tenía tomado por el antebrazo derecho y sin intención de dejarlo huir. Parecía una pequeña trampa para osos con vida. Uno de los soldados golpeó a Yuuri fuertemente en la cara dejándolo al borde de la inconsciencia mientras el otro felicitaba al can por su arduo trabajo. Tomaron al japonés por el cuello del abrigo y prácticamente lo arrastraron hasta el camión donde los transportarían a quién sabe dónde. Lo amordazaron con una tela que tenía sabor a rancio antes de dejarlo caer en el interior del viejo cacharro. El transporte apestaba y su interior estaba completamente sucio y mal cuidado. Los estaban llevando como animales. El pelinegro abrió los ojos con dificultad, su cabeza dolía y palpitaba como el demonio y seguía aturdido por el golpe. Intentó llevarse la mano a la mandíbula pero se encontró con que sus manos estaban hábilmente atadas por su espalda. Solo esperaba que no estuviera rota, pues así se sentía.

Enderezó su cabeza para ver al resto de sus compañeros. El silencio en el ambiente era sepulcral, tampoco eran necesarias las palabras, los gestos y las miradas vacías decían todo lo que sus bocas callaban. Algunos lloraban, otros rezaban y algunos simplemente parecían haber aceptado su triste final. Estaban en la clase de situación que les habían comentado en las historias de campamentos y que creyeron nunca atravesar. El pacto estaba implícito, nadie diría ni una sola palabra que pudiera comprometer su amada nación no importa cuánto se esforzaran en hacerlos hablar.

Yuuri admiró su vida hasta el momento, no podía hacer otra cosa, había fallado después de todo y ese era el castigo que debía aceptar. Se remontó a su infancia y a los katsudon que preparaba su madre, oh diablos, casi podía sentir el olor de aquella deliciosa comida. Su madre... ¿Qué pasaría cuando se enterara de que su amado hijo fue secuestrado y asesinado por el enemigo? No quería pensar en ello. Su hermana y su padre sufrirían mucho también, siempre habían sido una familia muy unida. El patinaje, aquél bello deporte que su querido amigo le había presentado y había disfrutado junto a él durante muchos años hasta que lo obligaron a unirse al servicio militar obligatorio. Nunca creyó realmente que entraría a la guerra, pensó que serían solamente un par de años y que lo dejaría apenas pudiera, pero que equivocado que estaba.

 _Vitya... ¿Seguirás con vida? Oh te extraño tanto. Lo lamento mucho, me capturaron por idiota, y yo que prometí que algún día volveríamos a patinar juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Que lejanos que se ven esos recuerdos ahora. -sonrió amargamente- ¿Que estarás haciendo ahora?_ Pensó.

Recordó detalles que en su momento creía irrelevantes: Como su madre cepillaba su cabello cada noche, la tierna sonrisa de su hermana cuando le regalaba el chocolate que tanto le gustaba, las cartas que le enviaban mientras estaba en el entrenamiento, las noches de copas con sus compañeros de infantería, lo mucho que se enojaba su padre cuando su equipo favorito perdía el campeonato de la temporada... todos esos recuerdos que le cerraban la garganta y hacían que le empezaran a arder los ojos. Quería llorar pero no podía, sentía que había el privilegio. Juntó todo el orgullo que pudo acumular y se tragó aquellas duras emociones que solo amagaban a salir brotando en cualquier momento. Solo cerró los ojos y trató de no pensar en nada más hasta que por fin llegara el final de su atolondrada vida.

Unas cuantas horas pasaron antes de que el camión llegara a destino. Las puertas de abrieron con gran estruendo para dejar pasar a varios soldados armados que subieron y colocaron bolsas de arpillera sobre las cabezas de todos los presentes en el lugar. Así, uno por uno fueron bajando como se les "indicaba" en aquel extraño idioma y caminaron en línea custodiados por los fornidos guardias. En su mayoría los cautivos japoneses obedecían sin protestar, pero cada tanto alguno rompía la fina línea de la cordura gritando y llorando, rogando por piedad. El sonido de disparo de un arma y el olor a pólvora llegó hasta los sentidos del soldado Katsuki. Se sintió mal por el pobre hombre que no había podido mantener la compostura.

En el entrenamiento les habían enseñado un par de reglas que debían seguir en casos como esos:

 _1\. Mantener la calma y no resistirse, sería inútil._

 _2\. Obedecer para mantener calmo al enemigo. (En el mejor de los casos funcionaría)_

 _3\. Ignorar al resto de los secuestrados. Un intento de héroe podría terminar en hacer que los asesinen a todos._

 _4\. NO debelar los secretos del armamento del país. La fidelidad para la nación lo es todo y un espía no termina nunca bien._

Aquellos que no podían seguir esas pocas reglas eran los primeros en morir. Pero era más difícil de lo que se esperaban, la desesperación de saber que podías morir en cualquier momento te mantenía al borde de la locura.

Al resto los condujeron por un estrecho pasillo que desprendía olor a moho hasta llegar a una sala donde retiraron al fin las bolsas que los estaban asfixiando. Las paredes eran blancas lisas con muchas manchas de humedad en él, y salvo un pequeño escritorio no había nada más en la habitación. Cerraron la gruesa puerta de pesado acero y los hicieron poner en fila uno al lado del otro. Procedieron a despojarlos de cualquier objeto que pudiera servir como arma y finalmente desamarrar sus manos y liberarlos de las mordazas.

\- Ni siquiera lo piensen. -Comentó uno de los guardias con un inglés un poco rudo y algo trabado-

Aquel guardia no parecía tan tirano como el resto de los que portaban armas dentro del lugar pero igualmente imponía su presencia con un aire de superioridad. Nadie iba a intentar nada de cualquier manera, todos estaban demasiado aterrados como para si quiera poder pensar con claridad.

\- Quítense la ropa y pónganse esto es su lugar. -Agregó el mismo guardia arrojándoles una bolsa muy parecida a las que llevaron sobre sus cabezas hasta hace unos pocos minutos.- No hace falta que aclare que sea rápido.

\- ¡Si señor! –Gritaron al unísono.

En el interior de estas había un espantoso uniforme color marrón de tres piezas que constaba de una aburrida remera manga larga, un sencillo pantalón sin bolsillos y unas zapatillas de lona. Yuuri se desvistió tan rápido como su pierna mal herida le permitió y se colocó la fea vestimenta que les habían otorgado. Posteriormente que todos terminaran su tarea, los rusos realizaron una revisión extra a los prisioneros e intercambiaron unas cuantas palabras en su idioma nativo para luego asignarles a cada quien una celda individual en donde pasarían el resto de la noche hasta que llegaran nuevas órdenes.

Las celdas estaban ubicadas una junto a la otra a lo largo de un corredor. Yuuri fue asignado a la octava contando desde la puerta de entrada. El espacio era tan pequeño que rayaba lo ridículo y lo único que podías ver dentro, era un agujero en la pared atravesado por gruesos barrotes de hierro. Una vez en soledad, Yuuri se frotó los brazos con el fin de darles calor y miró hacia el exterior por donde entraba un haz de luna. Todavía sentía la adrenalina a flor de piel, tenía miedo, estaba cansado y sumamente frustrado. Su pierna dolía más que en la mañana y parecía tener una fea infección que de no tratarla sería eso lo que lo llevaría a su final. Se sentó y recostó contra la pared opuesta a la reja y cerró fuertemente sus ojos. Estaba furioso, aquellos guardias lo habían despojado del tesoro que lo mantenía vivo y le daba fuerza para seguir adelante. Por más que no quería, su mente volvía una y otra vez a su familia, a su hogar y a su amado Vitya.

No sabía que tan cansado estaba hasta que sin darse cuenta, cayó rendido al sueño en aquél suelo de frío cemento.

El sonido de un grito desgarrador proveniente de unas cuantas salas más a la derecha lo despertó. Estaban interrogando a alguien, o en el peor de los casos torturándolo. Por el bien de su propia salud mental decidió ignorarlo y esperar que él no fuera el siguiente. Rato después el ruido cesó por completo y el japonés no pudo evitar que sería de aquella persona. ¿Lo habrían matado acaso?

El ruido de la reja de su propia celda lo devolvió al mundo real. Frente a ella se encontraba un soldado rubio no muy alto y con cara de muy pocos amigos.

Sal ahora, escoria. –Dijo seguro el guardia. Su inglés era sin dudas mucho mejor que el del otro soldado, pero sus palabras venían cargadas con un filo igual de letal.-

El joven Katsuki obedeció y lo siguió por el pasillo arrastrando la pierna izquierda. Quería gritar del dolor pero tuvo que morderse la lengua antes de hacer algún escándalo frente al soldado rubio. Llegaron a una habitación donde solamente había una silla de madera con correas en él apoya brazo y un escritorio frente a ella. Lo obligaron a sentarse y amarraron sus brazos al mueble, lo mismo hicieron con sus piernas.

Di tu nombre y edad.

Katsuki Yuuri, 24 años señor. –Sentía raro llamarlo así siendo que aquel recluta parecía menor que el, pero no podía darse el lujo de faltarle el respeto.

El rubio garabateó rápidamente en una libreta sobre el escritorio como abriendo un historial del prisionero. Luego solo se apoyó sobre la superficie del mueble con sus manos, manteniéndose de pie frente al japonés.

Según informes fuiste encontrado en las cercanías del bosque en la línea de batalla frontal, muy cerca de la frontera. ¿Dónde se encontraba tu campamento?

Silencio.

No lo repetiré. Será mejor que comiences a hablar. –Se intentó controlar.

Silencio.

El soldado golpeó fuertemente la cara de Katsuki partiéndole el labio inferior.

No quieras pasarte de listo. No tolero la basura como tú.

Yuuri volteó la mirada hacia la pared y volvió a recibir un golpe del otro.

¡Mira al oficial que te habla!

El rubio lo golpeó repetidas veces hasta el cansancio. La sangre corría el rostro de Yuuri en finas líneas bajando por sus mejillas y goteando sobre su horroroso pantalón marrón.

Estuvo así unos largos veinte minutos hasta que la puerta se abrió dejando pasar a un hombre mucho más alto que ruso ya presente, con un uniforme que daba a entender que era un general de alto rango. El ojo hinchado del pelinegro no le permitía ver con claridad pero aquel hombre solo podía significar peligro.

Puede retirarse soldado Plisetsky. Yo continúo con este.

Como usted ordene General Nikiforov.

El modo en el que el rubio se retiró puso la piel de gallina al japonés. Pero sin importar qué, no dejaría que sacaran información de su boca.

¿Sr. Katsuki, verdad?

Sí, señor. –aclaró automáticamente-

Katsuki… espera –Quedó pensativo por un instante- ¿Yuuri, acaso eres tú? –El miedo en su voz era palpable y su tono se había suavizado rotundamente al realizar esa pregunta-

No podía ser, debía estar equivocado.

¿Vi-Víctor? –respondió dubitativo-

¡Oh por dios Yuuri! Tu rostro… está todo hinchado, por poco no te reconozco.

Vitya…

Víctor aseguró la puerta y se acercó a la silla del japonés examinando primero su rostro para luego abrazarlo tomándolo por el cuello. Los ojos del otro se llenaron de lágrimas que fue incapaz de contener dejándolas caer sobre el uniforme ajeno. Se removió del dolor y el peliplata alarmado se disculpó y soltó sus extremidades de aquél incomodo agarre. Tomó una de sus manos y depositó tiernos besos en su muñeca marcada por la correa de cuero. Yuuri solo podía llorar, el cúmulo de emociones que llevaba en su interior salía a brotes haciéndole incapaz de pronunciar palabra alguna.

Nunca me imaginé que te encontraría aquí. Aunque si nos ponemos específicos, este es sin dudas el peor lugar para encontrarte…

Sacó del bolsillo de su abrigo un pañuelo de tela y limpió cuidadosamente las manchas de sangre de su rostro. Lo miraba con pena y por sobre todo mucho cariño. Lo había extrañado demasiado, no hubo día que no pensara en él.

No tienes por qué temer, me asegurare de mantenerte con vida. ¿Sí? –besó sus labios de manera fugaz. Diablos, sí que había extrañado el sabor de sus dulces labios- ¿recuerdas nuestra promesa, cierto?

Como podría olvidarla –sonrió con alegría y nostalgia.-

Qué bueno. Una vez que salgamos de aquí recorreremos el mundo entero si hace falta para encontrar una pista pero patinaremos juntos otra vez. ¿Sí, Yuuri? –Ahora era su turno de llorar, sentía como sus ojos se humedecían y ardían ligeramente- En la pista más hermosa del mundo…

No creo que pueda. –Comento el japonés cayendo en la cruda realidad.- Mi pierna…

¿Qué te sucedió? Muéstrame.

Así levantando la botamanga de su pantalón de manera dificultosa dejó expuesta la herida de bala que estaba cada vez peor. Sin duda estaba infectada gravemente y de no ser tratada de manera inmediata deberían, recurrir a medidas drásticas para que no afectara su salud. Dicho de otra manera, habría que amputársela. Víctor sintió su corazón romperse en pedazos, no podía ni imaginarse el dolor que había estado aguantando su amado durante todo este tiempo.

No importa, te ayudaré. –estaba mintiendo, no veía posible un tratamiento de tal magnitud en poco tiempo, pero necesitaba mantenerse esperanzado.-

Olvídalo, es muy tarde. Incluso si consiguiera ayuda ahora mismo, sería demasiado tarde. – sus palabras se sentían como fuego en su garganta-

Yo... te llevaré igual. Te cargaré estilo princesa de ser necesario, pero patinaremos juntos otra vez.

Rieron de manera amarga y por compromiso, no querían que la situación se volviera tan trágica. No después de tan ansiado reencuentro.

¿Víctor?

Dime.

Bésame.

Pero te dolerá, tu labio…

No importa. –lo interrumpió- solo hazlo.

Todavía algo dudoso el ruso se acercó a los labios de Katsuki y los rozó con delicadeza. El otro lo tomó por la nuca atrayéndolo más hacia si, en búsqueda de intensificar el beso y así lo logró. Ambos lloraron en silencio mientras sus bocas se comunicaban entre ellas. Todos aquellos sentimientos que no podían transmitir con palabras lo hacían con sus lenguas. Ese beso podía significar el último que se darían en mucho tiempo o quizá para siempre, y aunque no querían era imposible no pensar en esa realidad. El mayor se separó finalmente al sentir el sabor metálico de la sangre de Yuuri.

Te amo. –Comentó mirándolo directo a los ojos cafés.-

Y yo a ti, como no tienes idea.

¡Maldita sea! –Golpeó con fuerza y a puño cerrado sobre la mesa de madera.- Desearía tanto que las cosas no hubieran resultado así. ¿No podríamos habernos quedado simplemente con nuestras tranquilas vidas? No sé, tener citas como personas normales, patinar en la laguna congelada de cada invierno que tanto nos gustaba, casarnos e incluso ¡tener hijos!

Yuuri asintió en silencio, era lo que siempre había pensado desde que lo mandaron a la primera guerra y vio a sus camaradas morir. Solo quería que aquello terminara de una maldita vez.

La gente es idiota ¿Sabes? –estaba furioso- peleándose por estúpidos pedazos de tierra, por tener diferentes ideas políticas o simplemente por gusto. Involucrando la vida de muchas personas que no quieren estar allí en el medio, destrozando la vida de familias e incluso de ciudades enteras. No lo entiendo, no puedo. –Yuuri miraba atento a su pajera desahogarse de todo lo que llevaba dentro y no había podido decir hasta entonces.- No quiero estar aquí… solo acepté el cargo de general por que el anterior fue asesinado y yo era "el más apto" según el cuartel.

¿Víctor? –preguntó el japonés al ver que el otro se quedaba callado.-

Huyamos.

¿Eh? ¿Estás loco?

Lo digo muy en serio. ¿Por qué no? Tu no quieres estar aquí y yo tampoco. Conozco cada rincón de este lugar, no sería muy complicado.

Imposible. ¡Piensa en las consecuencias! Si nos encuentran, que nos maten sería la menor preocupación. Nos torturarían e incluso irían tras nuestras familias…

No lo harán. No dejaré que nos encuentren. ¿Prefieres quedarte aquí hasta que te maten? No quiero perderte, Yuuri.

Pero…

Ven, huyamos juntos. Mañana haré que te saquen para trabajo forzado que es al exterior y yo supervisaré todo. No dejaré que te hagan daño, lo juro. Y poco antes de anochecer tendré todo preparado, huiremos a las montañas donde nadie nos encuentre. Lograremos encontrar la forma de tratar tu pierna en algún pueblo en el camino y llegaremos a la frontera.

Lo haces sonar demasiado fácil.

Lo es. ¿Sabes que estás hablando con el General de las Fuerzas Armadas, Víctor Nikiforov, cierto? –sonrió con superioridad-

De acuerdo. –Suspiró derrotado.- Solo…

¿Solo…?

No cometas ninguna estupidez. Júrame que permanecerás con vida cueste lo que cueste.

Lo juro- besó sus labios nuevamente- Ahora… hemos estado un largo rato y la gente comenzará a sospechar. Llamaré a un soldado para que te escolte de nuevo a tu…celda. –le costó pronunciar aquella palabra, sonaba áspera y asquerosa, más que nunca.-

Dicho y hecho, Yuuri volvió a ser encerrado, estaba completamente aterrado por lo que su amado fuera capaz de llegar a hacer. Tenía tendencia a cometer locuras pero hasta ahora ninguna había involucrado sus vidas tanto como entonces.

La mañana siguiente llegó en un instante, y tal y como había asegurado Víctor, el japonés fue llevado a los campos de papas para trabajo forzado. Estarían bajo el sol todo el día cosechando papas sin posibilidad de descanso. Las herramientas se limitaban a sus manos libres y cubos enormes donde echar las hortalizas ya cosechadas. La pierna de Yuuri dolía ligeramente menos puesto que Víctor le había dado en secreto unos analgésicos que había robado de enfermería de manera ilegal. Pero el trabajo estaba haciendo que le doliera no solo la pierna pero el cuerpo entero. Miró a sus compañeros que se veían iguales o peor que él. Algunos aterrados y otros demacrados. Quienes ya habían sido interrogados ya no tenían miedo a nada, estaban completamente resignados a que no volverían a casa. Los que aún no, temían por sus vidas, por sus familias e incluso por sus compañeros desaparecidos. El frío los maltrataba a todos por igual provocando que sus manos al entrar en contacto con la húmeda tierra se entumecieran por completo.

 _Solo espero que sepas lo que estás haciendo, Víctor…_ Pensó en silencio mientras extraía una papa cuidadosamente del suelo.

 _ ***Horas después***_

Su cabeza latía por el esfuerzo y su estómago gruñía sonoramente. Eso le hizo caer en cuenta que no recordaba la última vez que había comido algo decente. Ah… el katsudon de su madre, ¡que sabroso era! Miró al suelo con la vista nublada y se imaginó aquella deliciosa comida. Deseó que llegara momento en el que compartiera ese platillo junto a Víctor y luego entraran en el onsen de su familia. Se podrían relajar como nunca.

¡¿Por qué te detienes?! –Gritó el oficial de guardia mientras golpeaba su espalda con un extraño y pasado de moda látigo de cuero-

¡Lo lamento señor! –respondió Yuuri volviendo a su tarea de recolectar papas.-

Inútiles… -agregó a medida que se marchaba para gritarle a otro prisionero.-

Ya llevaba allí al menos seis horas trabajando y no había rastros de Víctor. ¿Qué estaría haciendo?

Uhg, tienen suerte escorias. Tiene un descanso de quince minutos a pedido del general.

La respuesta estaba dada. El general Nikiforov se acercó al campo para supervisar el descanso de los prisioneros pero sin acercarse a Yuuri, no todavía al menos. Se le partió el corazón al verlo tirado en el piso con su pierna estirada a causa del dolor y él allí parado, con un abrigo sobre sus hombros y sin capaz de hacer nada por él. Solo tenía que aguantar un par de horas más hasta que llegara el anochecer. Ya tendría todos los preparativos para entonces.

El ocaso comenzó a ser visible y los prisioneros fueron llevados de vuelta al interior del cuartel. Se les otorgó una muda nueva de aquella espantosa ropa marrón y se los mandó a bañar. Eso fue por orden del general y a pedido de los guardias ya que el lugar olía a establo. Ya limpios y nuevamente en sus celdas los reclusos fueron alimentados con comida de dudosa procedencia y un sabor espantoso, pero era mejor comer eso que morir de hambre.

Poco después de terminar su "cena" los guardias del pasillo se fueron a hacer lo mismo, quedando uno solo que custodiara el lugar entero.

El General Nikiforov hizo presencia haciendo temblar a todos y diciéndole al guardia de turno que podía tomar un descanso como el resto si este lo deseaba, que patrullaría él esa noche. Con el guardia fuera de turno, se acercó a la octava celda desde la puerta y tocó las rejas como si de una puerta se tratara.

Lo llevaremos para un interrogatorio, no oponga resistencia. –Comentó en voz alta esperando que el resto lo oyera-

Yuuri lo miró sorprendido. Desde fuera el plan era muy estúpido, cualquiera se daría cuenta que él lo había hecho escapar en el momento que ninguno de los dos apareciera dentro de las próximas horas. Sacó del bolsillo de su chaqueta un juego de llaves y abrió la celda y prácticamente sacó al japonés arrastras del lugar. Después de todo tenía que lucir convincente la mentira.

Lo condujo por el pasillo hasta una sala en la que no había estado nunca y cerró la puerta tras de sí. Aún les faltaba un largo recorrido, pero con el conocimiento de Víctor por el lugar, estuvieron afuera en un santiamén. El mayor había desactivado el rastreador que su comunicador tenía y se lo llevó consigo igual para mantenerse alerta a las indicaciones. Se darían cuenta tarde o temprano que ellos no estaban allí. Cargó a Yuuri en su espalda y corrió hasta que se adentraron en la espesura de un bosque que cerca de allí se encontraba.

No tardarán mucho en descubrir la mentira, después de todo incluso me robé un vehículo. –rió orgulloso y besó los labios de su amado-

¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!

No te alteres tanto, no está muy lejos de aquí. Pero esa era la forma más segura de alejarnos lo suficiente antes de que comiencen a buscarnos.

Caminaron por el estrecho sendero de ramas y hojas hasta que en un claro, encontraron un pequeño jeep que contenía dos bolsos en el maletero. Yuuri se sorprendió por la habilidad de Víctor para usar su poder como general y conseguir tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo e incluso consideró que quizá después de todo no era tan mala la idea. El mayor lo cargó hasta el asiento del copiloto y le tendió un abrigo para que se pusiera sobre los hombros. El frío de Rusia podía ser increíblemente peligroso.

Dime que soy un genio. – Sonrió el peliplata mientras encendía el vehículo.-

Yuuri se limitó a mirarlo.

Vamos, sabes que es verdad. –reiteró.

Se pusieron en marcha siguiendo el mapa que había sido capaz de conseguir y en dos horas ya estaban fuera de la ciudad. Ese era el margen de tiempo que habían calculado antes que comenzaran la búsqueda, pero al menos estaban "fuera de peligro". Se alejaron lo más que pudieron antes de realizar una parada para descansar. Encontraron una casa a semi destruir en el medio de la nada y decidieron acampar allí, solo necesitaban un par de horas y luego seguirían su viaje.

Poco durmieron en las bolsas de dormir hasta que el comunicador de Víctor se encendió solo, con un terrible mensaje:

¡El General ha desaparecido! Dicen que lo han visto junto a uno de los prisioneros, ¡es un traidor! Búsquenlos inmediatamente.

Era definitivo, la cacería había empezado.

Continuará…

 _ **Notas Finales**_

¿Por qué publicar un nuevo capítulo de Second chance to Love cuando puedes escribir un nuevo one shot? :v

Mi concentración es nula, lo lamento xD

Pero hoy estaba viendo fanarts del AU militar de Yuri on Ice y no pude resistir la tentación. Terminé escribiendo esta historia HOY, sin parar hasta terminarlo. Quería hacerlo un One shot pero al final la trama me enganchó lo suficiente para hacerla de varios capítulos. (Aún no se cuantos) *Inserte el meme de "¿Por qué eres así?"*

Como sea, espero que les haya gustado!

Si gustan pueden seguirme en Wattpad (donde usualmente actualizo más rápido :v)

Mi username es: MisakiAkayashi09. Allí encontrarán todas mis historias o le que sea que publique xD

Gracias por leerme, las quiero3

-Misaki.


End file.
